


The Nightingale and The Rose (retold)

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, nightingale!sam, retelling of a classic tale, rosetree!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is worth dying for.  Without love, life isn't worth living.  A tale of two brothers based on a classic tale.</p>
<p>(Originally gifted to Rose on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale and The Rose (retold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tofu_is_amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_is_amazing/gifts).



_Herein lies a small reinterpretation of a tale - or well, what stands to me as the most important part from **[Oscar Wilde’s The Nightingale and The Rose.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.eastoftheweb.com%2Fshort-stories%2FUBooks%2FNigRos.shtml&t=OGMwNzJmZjEwN2Q4M2EwOGVhYjU0OGZkNjQwZTM1MjIwYjQxNDYyMix5M3ZIVlNFVg%3D%3D)**_

 

Of course you know, Dean is the Rose-Tree, and Sam is the Nightingale.  Very important to remember.

All that Sam wanted was a red rose, to help prove to mankind that true love still can exist in this world.

Alas the one he turned to, his beloved Dean, could not bear red roses in winter, as the cold had dried his veins, the frost had nipped his buds, and storms had broken his branches.

Dean knew his brother wouldn’t be swayed from his mission, and sadly suggested that Sam could build the flower out of moonlight and music, staining it with his own hearts’ blood.  If Sam sang to Dean with a thorn pressed against his breast, the life force would flow into Dean and become his own, allowing the rose to bloom.

Sam accepted his fate for the nobility of his aim, that the most important thing in the world was love and was worth dying for - that love was better than what he believed was his own unimportant life.

He sang through the night, a song of passion, sweet and wild and tender and fierce.

Dean cried knowing the home Sam had built in his branches would soon be empty and he would be lonely.  He urged Sam to press the thorn ever closer, to pierce his heart before the sun rose, to ensure the rose would turn red.

And Sam, as morning slowly rose, he sang lastly of a love perfected by death, a love that went beyond the tomb.  His voice grew faint, then was no more.  And the red rose fell to the earth.

But man, man was still ungrateful for such acts.  He tossed aside the beautiful rose created for him, thinking love silly.  And Dean shook his branches in despair before letting Mother Nature wither him away.

Without love, there was nothing to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
